


The Legend of the Dragonborn (Will Include DLC)

by TheChargingRhino



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChargingRhino/pseuds/TheChargingRhino
Summary: Link's quest is not over. After returning home from defeating Ganondorf, he finds himself in Skyrim, heading for the chopping block. After narrowly escaping death, Link finds himself caught up in a civil war, disputes between races, and ultimately the task of defeating Alduin, the World-Eater. Will the Hero of Twilight answer the call of the Greybeards? Or will he let Skyrim fall?





	1. Awakening

_**Legend of the Dragonborn: Chapter 1 - Awakening** _

Horse hooves striking a stone path. A cart of some sort creaking from the strain of being used for so long. The scent of horses and blood (that  _was_  blood, right?) and so many other things. The feeling of the sun's rays on his bare skin; a worn wooden plank beneath him.

As his senses slowly came back, the Hero of Twilight quickly grew concerned. He was  _not_ where he had been last night.

The last thing he clearly remembered was arriving back home to the quaint little village of Ordon, a fortnight after he defeated Ganondorf and thus saved the Kingdom of Hyrule from ultimate ruin. Now...He had no idea where he was.

Not in Hyrule,  _that_  was for certain.

As the Hero of Twilight regained his sight, he found himself bound with rope around his wrists, and that he was...What was he wearing?

...Basically rags? Link mentally scoffed at this. He didn't remember a single thing from the time he had returned home last night to now, but he at least hoped that he had put up a fight before he was subdued.

It was then that he noticed a slight golden glow from the back of his left hand. ...Could it be?  _It was._  The Triforce of Courage had somehow returned to him.  _How could this be? I defeated Ganondorf, I saw Courage disappear with my own eyes, and now...It somehow returned to me_.

Link tested the rope around his wrists and found that whoever had bound him knew  _exactly_  what they were doing. It was then that he noticed that there was someone else sitting on the wooden bench before him and he lifted his head to find himself looking at an older man with blonde hair, scars, and blue eyes.

When the man saw that he was awake, he spoke.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Link glanced over to his right and found himself looking at a man dressed in fine clothing. For some reason, this man was gagged. Another man, also wearing rags, was seated across from him.

The Hero of Twilight moved his gaze back to the man before him and he must of looked confused, because the man then said:

"You know...I think they hit you too hard. You look as if you've never heard of the Imperials before."

The other man that was seated before the gagged one joined in.

"Did you see them strike him? I swear, he appeared from nowhere, and he got a little too close to one of the guards. I bet getting hit like that hurt."

The blonde man nodded. "Aye. I heard the guards get into an argument as to what to do with him. Maybe he's from the College of Winterhold and was out on an errand for them."

"Maybe.  _Or_  maybe he's from somewhere else entirely. I mean, look at him. Was his mother a Nord and his father an Elf of some sort? Or was it the other way around?"

Link moved his gaze between the two men before him

"You mean you haven't seen a Hylian before?"

The blonde man look at the other one.

"Hylian?"

"Never heard of that race before."

The blonde man moved his gaze back to Link. "Where are you from, lad?"

"Hyrule."

The blonde man gazed at Link for a bit before he spoke again.

"Your accent is strange...Very strange...I'm Ralof. The horse thief besides me is Lokir. And the man in fancy clothing over there is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

Lokir stared at Ulfric. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

Ralof leaned his head back against the cart and closed his eyes.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

_Sovngarde? Is that like their Sacred Realm?_

"What is this...Sovngarde?"

Ralof's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"That proves that you're not from here. Sovngarde is where all warriors go when they die. There's a huge mead hall there, and you live forever, feasting with the past heroes."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Ralof nodded. "Aye. Every Nord is allowed to go there after they die. Now...Since you know our names, what's yours?"

Link shifted a bit before he answered - sitting on a wooden bench for so long was not good for you.

"My name's Link. Link Faremanne. I'm...a bodyguard at Hyrule Castle...Or I was before I ended up here...wherever this is..."

Lokir answered this time.

"You're in Skyrim, one of the many provinces of Tamriel. We're near Helgen now."

_Tamriel...Skyrim...I've never even heard of these places...Just how did I get here?_


	2. Dragon

_**Legend of the Dragonborn: Chapter 2 - Dragon** _

The cart slowly neared Helgen. As the cart passed under the bridge/arch, Link saw a bunch of men wearing uniforms nearby.

Ralof glanced over at the leader of this group and sighed.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

The man looked around a bit before moving his gaze back to Link.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny...when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

As the cart continued to move into the town, Link noticed a small child and his father watching the cart as it passed their home.

For some reason, the father met his gaze and then nodded, then looked down at his son.

"You need to go inside, little cub."

The young boy looked up at his father.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers!"

The father looked sternly down at his son.

"Inside the house. Now."

He then looked back up towards the cart and Link thought he said:

"Damn this war….No one's safe anymore…Not even outsiders….."

The man looked at the cart for a second, then went back inside his house. At this point, the cart stopped with a jolt and then it was silent.

A feeling of dread was in the air, it had a sense of finality to it, as if this had been the stopping point for so many people.

"All of you, get up and get off the cart. We've got more prisoners to catch."

Lokir was the first one to step off of the cart, as he did so, he began to yell to Ulfric: "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

Ulfric only gazed at the man cooly before stepping down off of the cart.

Then Ralof stood up and looked down at Link.

"Stay strong, lad, you might just survive this."

And then he too, was off of the cart.

An Imperial guard stepped up to the cart.

"You there! Get down from there, we have more prisoners to find!"

Link hesitated a second too long because the guard then said.

"Don't make me get up there, boy. You're testing what little patience I have."

It took him a while to actually stand, because he had been sitting for so long, but eventually, he was up and Link made his way to the edge of the cart and stood there, wondering how he was going to get down.

"Hey." It was Ralof. "Lean on me, I'll help you down."

Without warning, Ralof grabbed Link and swung him off the cart, setting his back on his feet not even a moment later.

"There. You can leave now. Go on, go and find more people to kill." Ralof said this to the cart driver and the driver glared at him before walking back to his horses.

There were two people in front of them, a Captain, by the looks or her uniform, and a young man besides her, holding a quill and list.

The Imperial Captain cleared her throat and then said "Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!"

_The block? What is that?_

Link looked over to his left, and wished that he hadn't; a headmas was standing above a chopping block, holding a blood stained axe. A few severed heads were rotting on the ground near the block.

He almost didn't hear Ulfric's name being called. Then it was Ralof's turn to join the others and then it was only Lokir and him left.

Lokir was up next, and as his name was called, the man said "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" and began to run.

The Imperial Captain yelled at him to stop, but all Lokir yelled in response was "You can't kill me!"

The woman called for her archers and Lokir was shot dead with one arrow.

Link watched Lokir's body hit the dirt and he began to try to think of ways he could get out of his current situation, but he found none.

The Captain yelled out "Does anyone else feel like running?" and then she spotted him.

"Wait. Who are you?"

She actually walked up to Link and stared down at him. The Hero of Twilight felt strange having to look up at a woman, she was tall.  _Very_  tall.

"...Odd…..You're not a Nord...Nor an Elf either….Where do you come from?"

_At last I can tell someone that I'm innocent._

"I'm from Hyrule."

The young man had walked up to the Captain and they looked between each other.

"...Hyrule? Have you heard of this place, Hadvar?"

Hadvar shook his head.

"No ma'am, I haven't...I think it's outside of Tamriel!"

The woman's eyes widened and she glanced down at Link.

"...Outside of Tamriel? How…."

Another guard walked up to her.

"I bet you're right, he appeared from nowhere at the crossing, when we subdued him, he had this magnificent sword and shield. The sword actually burned me when I touched it, see? And then it and the shield just disappeared! As if the things have never been there!" The guard held up bandaged hands and the Captain motioned for the guard to continue.

"And that mark on his hand….That's why we bound him like that. Never seen a mark like that in my life."

The Captain nodded and sent the guard away.

"...I see….."

She then looked down at Link again.

"Well….Now I know where you're from…...Your name?"

Link shifted a bit and then answered.

"My name is Link. Link Forester."

Hadvar looked up from his list.

"He isn't on the list….and if he's from another Kingdom entirely….what do we do?"

The Captain closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky before answering.

"...Forget the list. He was caught…...He goes to the block."

Hadvar looked down at the list again, then up at Link.

"I'm sorry, Outsider. We'll let your people know you what happened to you."

The Imperial Captain walked over to the block "You, get over here."

Link glanced at Hadvar, trying to decide if what he said was true - How would they know how to inform King Henry of his death, when they didn't even know that Hyrule existed?

In that moment, the Hero of Twilight made up his mind - if he was to die, then so be it. He had fulfilled his destiny as Hero, he was content with that. But yet, there was a nagging thought in his mind: If his destiny had been fulfilled, then why was he sent here? And by whom?

Link was jolted from his thoughts by the Captain. "I said, get over here!"

Link didn't want to find out what would happen if he waited any longer, so, he reluctantly made his way over to near Ralof was standing.

The man turned his head towards him as he approached.

"No luck? Figured as much. Well, you tried, that's all that matters, in the end…"

General Tullius walked up to Ulfric and gazed at him, then said: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric said something in protest but it was intelligible by his gag.

Tullius continued: "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Not even a second later, there came a noise from the mountainside.

Hadvar, who was now standing near Tullius and the Captain, look up at the sky. "What was that?"

Tullius waved a hand. "It was nothing, carry on."

The Captain nodded. "Yes, General Tullius," she then turned to someone dressed in pristal clothing. "Give them their last rites."

The Priestess of Arkay stood up and then began to speak: "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

While the Priestess was speaking, a Stormcloak warrior stepped forwards and stated: "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!"

The Priestess closed her eyes for a moment, as if annoyed, and then nodded.

"As you wish."

The Stormcloak was walked to the chopping block, he was forced to his knees, then a guard walked up and shoved him onto the block with his foot. The headsman then raised his axe and beheaded the man. The helmeted head fell into a bloodstained basket that was covered in flies.

The other prisoners shouted insults, but Link said nothing, because it was then he noticed that the Captain was looking directly at him.

"You. You're next. Don't make this difficult."

But Link couldn't move. He found himself frozen in place.

He heard footsteps behind him and then nothing.

But only for around five seconds.

He distanly heard Ralof yelling "What was that for?! He didn't do anything to you!"

The Captain replied. "He disobeyed an order.  _That_ , is enough for me."

When his vision cleared, Link found himself staring up at a masked man holding a blood stained axe.  _This_  was the headsman. Of course, there was no emotion shown when one was wearing a mask, but Link could hear the muffled regret in the man's voice as he began to raise his axe. "I'm sorry lad…..But orders are orders...as I'm certain you know…."

Then, from nowhere, a Dragon appeared and landed on the tower behinds the headsman, staggering him.

There were shouts of "DRAGON!" and all kinds of oaths as the beast reared his head.

The Dragon then said something. Whatever it said, it blasted the headsman away, part of the tower came crashing down, and then there was nothing for a short while.

Link wasn't sure how long he laid there for, half stunned, but eventually he heard Ralof calling to him.

_"Hey, Link! Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!"_

After a few moments, his vision cleared enough to that he could figure out where Ralof was and Link got up and ran over to him. The older man gave him a nod and then the two took off through the now ruined village, dodging people and Dragon-Fire as they ran.

Link had overcome a lot during his quest to stop Ganondorf, now, all he could do was to try and get away from this Dragon.

And Gods-Be-Damned if he was going to die today, not after all of this.


	3. Escape

_**Legend of the Dragonborn: Chapter 3 - Escape** _

Ralof led Link to a tower that was somehow still standing. Everyone else that was still alive was there as well.

Ulfric walked over and Ralof began speaking to him.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

The tower shook as the dragon flew over it and in the silence that followed, Ulfric spoke.

"Legends don't burn down villages."

The tower shook a second time and dust rained down upon those inside the tower.

Ulfric looked up and then motioned to a flight of stone stairs.

"We need to move, now!"

The tower shook a third time as the group began to walk up the stairs. But then the Dragon burst through the tower wall and breathed fire. Well, it was if he said something and then breathed fire.

_**"TOOR SHUL!"**_

A burst of flames came from the beast's maw and everyone was forced back down the stairs a bit.

A few moments later, the Dragon retreated from the tower, possibly to find other prey.

Ralof was the first one to venture up the stairs again and the others followed.

Once they reached the hole in the wall, the group gazed down upon the scene before them.

"...The tower's unstable."

Ulfric risked stepping to the edge of the tower and surveyed the area.

The man then gestured to a building of some sort that was below them and spoke directly to Link.

"See the inn on the other side? You're going to have to jump to it."

Link gazed down at the inn and then moved his gaze to Ulfric.

"Jump? Are you mad?"

Ulfric merely stepped forwards and shoved Link from the tower and towards the inn below.

 

Time seems to be infinite when you're falling. But in reality, it only takes a few seconds to land after you begin to fall.  
Link hit the inn's floor hard and stayed where he was for a few minutes, winded. He couldn't get up anyway because of the Dragon circling overhead. The Dragon stopped circling after a minute and went off to find more victims.  
It was almost surreal, the things that were happening to him. Being sentenced to death? It had happened once or twice, but the situation had always been in his control. Not this time. A Dragon attack? This was new.

Link never remembered exactly how he had gotten out of the inn but then he was standing nearby Hadvar.

"Still alive, Outsider? Keep close to me if you want it to stay that way."

He turned to another Imperial.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."

The boy's father had been killed by the Dragon, it was the same man that had watched them roll into Helgen.

Gunnar nodded and began to lead the boy again, giving a farewell over his shoulder.

Hadvar darted over to a wall and motioned for Link to join him. Then the Dragon appeared and breathed fire.

_**"VOL TOOR SHUL!"** _

"Stay close to the wall!"

The two stayed where they were for a few moments, then ran across the open space over to where everyone else was fighting the Dragon.

General Tullius and Hadvar spoke for a few moments, then Hadvar began to run towards the keep. Link had no choice but to follow due to his current situation.

As they neared the keep, Ralof appeared by himself.

Hadvar began to argue with Ralof over the fact that they both seemed to be fighting on the wrong side of some war.

Link quickly grew annoyed and decided to take over the situation.

"Do both of you want to live, or do you want to die arguing about petty differences?"

After glaring at each other for a few moments, both Ralof and Hadvar seemed to rather want to live than die, and ran across the seemingly one sided battlefield over to Link. To their amazement, he had somehow managed to get both sides to not kill each other and everyone was trying to fight off the Dragon.

"How did you even…?" Hadvar glanced at Ralof for a second before shaking his head and then ran over to the keep door.

"Over here!"

Ralof muttered something about "Imperial dogs" before motioning to Link, and then both of them also ran over to the keep.

Hadvar opened the keep's door and then all three ran inside and the door slammed shut behind them.

 

Silence. Well, about as silent as you can get with a Dragon attacking. The Keep shook and dust rained down from the stone ceiling as the Dragon continued his attack on Helgen.

"We…..we made it….Did...Did anyone else make it or is it just us three?"

Hadvar looked around as he said this and without waiting for a response, walked over to Link.

"Let me see if I can get these bindings off. Figure you've been in them for long enough. Don't move, I don't want to nick you…..Almost got it….."

The rope bindings fell to the stone floor of the keep and Hadvar stood back.

"There you go."

Link flexed his fingers and rubbed his wrists to try to get some circulation back into his hands. As he turned his left hand over, the Triforce of Courage blazed golden for a moment, and then died back down to its normal glow.

_What was that about? ...It doesn't matter now, I need to get out of here alive._

"Over here." Ralof was standing next to a dead soldier.

As Link walked over to the man, he continued to speak.

You may as well take Gunjar's gear...he won't be needing it anymore. Alright, get that armor on and give that axe a few swings. Meanwhile, Hadvar and I are going to see if we can find some way out of here."

Link studied the armor for a second before he reached out and slowly lifted the helmet off of the still warm corpse. He looked down at the helmet for a second before putting it on.

_A bit tight. But it's better than no armor at all._

It took some time to don the armor, and not even a second after Link picked up the war axe and had gotten back up then a bunch of soldiers ran into the room. They appeared to be from both sides of this conflict and all of them drew their weapons and started yelling insults.

"Wait!"

Everyone's gaze moved to Link and he froze.

_Why did I do that…._

"Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." This was said by an 'Imperial'.

"Actually...It does concern me."

Link walked up to the two warring groups and began to speak.

"Don't all of you want to live? Don't you want to see your families and friends again?"

The Imperial shook his head. "I said stay out of this. You have no idea what this Civil War is like. You don't know the customs and rules of Skyrim or why we're even fighting!"

"Does it matter? We can all get out of here alive if we just work together. Now, we can stand here arguing until the Dragon kills us all, or we can find a way out of here."

Silence. Then Hadvar walked over to Link and nodded.

"He tells the truth. I, for one, want to live, even if it means working with the Stormcloaks. What say you?"

The two factions gazed uneasily at each other before they slowly put away their weapons.

"Fine. We'll fight side by side until we get out of here."

Ralof then came back.

"I found a way out of here, let's move."

 

It took the group around twenty minutes to clear out the keep. They gained more fighters as they fought their way through the keep and Link was more informed about the current situation: Ulfric Stormcloak, dissatisfied with Imperial rule, rebelled against the High King of Skyrim and challenged him to a duel whereupon he struck the High King down and claimed the right to rule. However, the Imperial Legion stood in his path, and the High Queen herself has very little reason to side with her husband's murderer. With the aid of General Tullius and a under-strength Legion, the Stormcloak revolt was beaten down and Ulfric sentenced to a swift execution.

That execution had never taken place.

Link also learned that Dragons hadn't been seen in Skyrim for centuries, and no one knew why one had decided to intervene as the beast did.

Finally, after much fighting, the group made their way down to the caves beneath the keep, where they had more soldiers join them. The group came upon an open room. A giant bear was near the back, sleeping. Everyone grew quiet - Skyrim's bears were not to be messed with.

In a matter of seconds, Link found himself the owner of a bow and 23 pieces of Skyrim's currency - Gold Septims.

"What do you think you're doing? We can just sneak out of here!"

Hissed a soldier near the back of the group.

Link ignored the man and tested the bow's string before stringing an iron arrow and took aim at the bear. A few seconds passed, then he fired the weapon.

The arrow sunk its shaft deep into the bear's head. It never woke up. A second passed, everyone was in shock at what Link had just done, but then everyone started celebrating.

After all, not everyone could kill a bear like that.

After a few minutes, the group died down and raced across the open space, across the underground stream, towards the light and fresh air that was calling them.

And then…..Freedom. They were out of the cave, and out of Helgen. _Alive._


	4. Abigail

_**Legend of the Dragonborn: Chapter 4 - Abigail  
**_ **Hello everyone! I hit a roadblock and that is why this has not updated. I got past the roadblock a few hours ago, and this is the result. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It took some time to adjust to the twilight sky. There was a noticeable tension in the air, obviously it was because of the two warring factions having to work together. In fact, they appeared to be within seconds of fighting, when a roar echoed across the valley and something huge flew overhead, which caused the group to hide behind various objects or they dropped to the dirt.

After the dragon was gone, Ralof was the first to rise from a crouching position. The others shortly followed and they started to walk forwards.  
“I shouldn’t really be speculating, but you don’t suppose that beast was a male, do you?” Hadvar glanced up at the sky in the direction the dragon had flown off in.  
Ralof grinned.  
“Oh, that dragon was male, alright, did you see the size of his -”  
At this point, Link dieced to stop listening to the current conversation and he found himself walking next to someone a few moments later.

The person was wearing a wolf pelt as clothing, complete with wolf head as a helmet, but they appeared to be shorter than him.  
“What side are you on?”  
The person gave him a confused look.  
“What?”  
The man had a high pitched voice, a bit surprising, but given the current circumstances it wasn’t really a big issue.  
“What side of this civil war are you on?”  
“Stormcloak. You know, I’m surprised that the Imperials haven’t tried to kill us yet.”  
“Why would they want to?”  
The short man with the high pitched voice stopped walking.  
“I don’t know. Can...Can I tell you something?”  
“...I don’t even know your name, but I suppose so…”  
The short man lowered his voice.  
“I lied about my age. I’m not a man, I’m only twelve. What do I even tell people?”

Link stopped walking and glanced towards the others, then down at the boy.  
“If I were you? I‘d find whoever you lied to and tell them the truth. Apologize. What’s your name?”  
“Gregory. Gregory Shalmet.”  
“For someone that lied about their age, you did a damn fine job of hiding it.”  
It was Ralof. He had overheard the conversation and had decided to voice his opinion on the matter. 

Link looked down at the boy, then back up at Ralof.  
“Do you think Ulfric will still let him be a Stormcloak?”  
“Maybe. He might just take pity on him. He is a good warrior, despite what he’s been though.”  
Gregory glanced towards Hadvar and the others, then up towards Link.  
“Can I speak to you alone?”

* * *

After walking a bit aways from Ralof, Gregory looked at the ground for a moment, then took a deep breath and looked up.  
“I’m….How do I even word this….I’m not a man.”  
Before Link could say anything, Gregory reached up and removed the wolf head, letting it fall back against his back.  
“My name is Abigail. Same last name though.”  
Now that the wolf head was removed, the young girl’s face was completely visible. She had long red hair, freckles, and green eyes.  
“I’ll let you know that I can fight just as well as any man, possibly even better than you.”  
“‘Fight better than me’ how, exactly?”  
Abigail grinned.  
“Well. I can use a bow, hit any target fifty yards away. I can use a one handed sword or axe, or twin daggers.”  
_She’s only twelve and yet she can do all of that?_  
But all Link said was “Whoever trained you trained you well.”  
“Thank you. I never got your name, and can you take off your helmet please?”  
Link nodded, reached up, and took off the Stormcloak helmet.  
“Name’s Lincoln Faremanne, but you can call me Link for short, if you want.”  
The girl looked thoughtful.  
“I suppose you can call me Abby for short then. What can _you_ do with weapons?”

Link grinned, pulled out the axe, and flipped it around in a complete circle before catching it.  
“What can’t I do? Tell you what.”  
He turned to a nearby Imperial.  
“May I use your bow for a moment?”  
The man handed it over.  
“Do you also want my arrows…?”  
“What sort of question is that?”  
The man handed over the quiver, and Link notched a iron arrow to the bow, then glanced over at Abby.  
“You say you can hit something at fifty yards?”  
He turned to the man nearby.  
“What would you say is a good target at a hundred yards out?”  
“How about that pine tree down there?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
Link raised the bow, and then fired.

The arrow hit the pine tree squarely in the middle and Link handed the quiver and bow back to the man and glanced towards Abby, who was standing there with her mouth open.  
“How….How did you do that?!”  
“Practice. Lots and lots of practice.”

Ralof walked up.  
“We’ve decided to make camp here for the night. Hadvar’s got a campfire going. Go get some rest. You’ve certainly earned it.”  
Link nodded to Ralof and as he walked past him, the older man clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

Once Link had walked far enough away, Ralof looked down at Abigail, who merely said.  
“Can I speak to you?”  
And before Ralof could answer, the girl started to talk. And talk. And talk.  
The more she told Ralof, the darker the man’s face grew. He eventually stopped her.  
“Don’t you worry about a thing. We’ll deal with your father. You have nothing to fear from us.”  
Abigail nodded.  
“Don’t hurt my mother please, it wasn’t her fault. He threatened her, too.”  
“I understand. Now, go and get some sleep.”  
Ralof received a hug from the girl and she ran off towards the fire.  
The man watched her go and then headed off to speak to Hadvar.  
It was time to have a little chat with Frenal Shalmet…..


End file.
